Fox Animation Heroes
Fox Animation Heroes '(also known as Fox'' ''Infinity'') is a 2019 action-adventure sandbox video game featuring the animated characters by Fox Animation, Blue Sky Studios, and Disney, all owned by 20th Century Fox. It is being developed by Avalanche Software and is published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, in partnership with Disney and 20th Century Fox, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch on March 8, 2019. The game was a successor to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Disney_Infinity_(series) Disney Infinity] series, in which Disney abandoned the series on May 10, 2016 due to Avalanche Software's closure until it was acquired and re-opened by Warner Bros. on January 24, 2017. Like Disney Infinity, the setting of the game is a giant customizable universe of imagination, populated with toy versions of iconic Fox Animation, Blue Sky Studios, and Disney characters. In the Story Mode, Nathan from Puppet Pals, Homer Simpson from The Simpsons, and Alaina Gleen must rescue all of the animated characters and stop Powerbeam and his robot minions to restore their worlds from danger. The game received mixed to positive reviews from critics, who praised the graphics, controls, and a revival of toys-to-life but criticized some of its similarities to Universal Studios Legendary Heroes. The game became a commercial success with 1.7 million units sold worldwide. Gameplay Fox Animation Heroes is an action-adventure game that uses collectible figurines that are then virtualized within the game, allowing for animated characters from Fox-animated properties to interact and go on adventures. Development With a lack of growth in Toys-to-life market and increasing developmental costs, the Disney Infinity series was discontinued on May 10, 2016, along with Avalanche Software's closure, despite some sources stating that there were some major plans in place to keep the series alive, and the presence of numerous new characters and playsets previously planned. On January 18, 2018, They have announced a partnership with 20th Century Fox to make an action-adventure sandbox video game using characters from properties by Fox-owned animation studios, such as Fox Animation and Blue Sky Studios. It will be a successor to the Disney Infinity series. Most of the voice cast from the original films reprised their roles while some of the voice cast from the video games reprised their roles respectively. At E3 2018, the first gameplay demo was shown and it was announced that the game would be released in 2019. Characters featured The following is a list of character figurines that were released for Fox Animation Heroes. The starter pack, which included the game and the Legendary Hero Base, contained figures for Alaina Gleen, Homer Simpson, and Nathan Ritter, and three playsets based on Alaina Gleen, The Simpsons, and Puppet Pals. Additional figures and playsets were sold in special packs, whilst certain figures were sold separately. '''^a: Also available in a translucent variant, as part of the "Legend" series, exclusive to Walmart. ^b: Timed exclusive at GameStop. ^c: Timed exclusive at Best Buy. ^d: Timed exclusive at Target. ^e: Only available in the United Kingdom. Voice cast Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Reception Fox Animation Heroes received generally mixed to positive reviews from critics. On Metacritic, the game holds a 71 rating for the PlayStation 4 version, a 66 rating for the PC version, a 70 rating for the Nintendo Switch version, and a 62 rating for the Xbox One version. Sales During the first two weeks of its release in the United States, WB Games and Fox revealed that the game sold an estimated 390,000 units (including 95,000 units for PlayStation 4). Gallery Coming soon! Trivia *''Fox Animation Heroes'' has a similar concept to Skylanders, Disney Infinity, Universal Studios Legendary Heroes, and Lego Dimensions. *This is the third game developed by Avalanche Software after it was re-opened by Warner Bros., after Universal Studios Legendary Heroes. *Due to Disney buying 21st Century Fox and its properties, older ''Disney Infinity ''figurines can be used in the game. Category:Video games Category:Crossovers Category:2019 Category:2010s